


Tamashi x Tamashi

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ele estava obcecado pelos olhos. Não havia espaço para mais nada. Às vezes, ainda fazia um esforço para encontrá-lo e fingir que tudo poderia ficar bem. Mas sua vida estava transbordando, e não havia mais tempo... Kurapika não podia mais iludir Leorio. Ele era um homem justo. Fez a si mesmo a promessa silenciosa de partir. O Kuruta sabia a quais palavras jurar sua honra.





	1. Provocações

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo shonen-ai/yaoi leve (sem cenas de sexo). Se não gosta, não leia.
> 
> Kurapika’s POV – dez capítulos ao todo
> 
> Esta história complementa a Kokoro x Kokoro. Recomendo que leiam as duas em conjunto.

Ela é a segunda pessoa no mundo que não hesita em me chamar de idiota. Está sempre com o mesmo sorriso maroto e o ar de quem sabe das coisas. Às vezes, é um pouco irritante. Mas, talvez, eu seja irritante também. Arrietty não costuma gastar muito tempo elencando meus defeitos.

Quando estou sozinho, sinto saudades dela. Arrietty é a única que me compreende com uma profundidade que chega a ser assustadora. Nos momentos mais difíceis, até parece ler meus pensamentos. Ela abre aquele sorriso gentil e murmura palavras inspiradoras... ou apenas me provoca com ofensas infundadas.

Nós conhecemos bem o perigo que enfrentamos. Reunir os olhos nunca foi uma tarefa fácil. Eu me pergunto qual é o real objetivo dela. Não que eu desconfie; já passamos dessa fase. Mas ela é minha verdadeira companhia. É ela quem está sempre aqui, pronta para me dar apoio e para me resgatar de meus próprios fantasmas. Eu já chorei na frente dela... e não me senti fraco por isso.

A outra pessoa que não hesita em me chamar de idiota é você. Eu não me importo muito, pois costumo te chamar de idiota também. Naquela noite no navio, sei que agi de forma arrogante. Mas você não deu as melhores respostas do mundo. E pensar que quase brigamos por tão pouco...

Arrietty diz que é um milagre você gostar de mim. Não dou atenção; sei que são só tentativas de me provocar. Mas às vezes ela diz como quem não quer nada que eu gosto de você. E isso, por alguma razão, mexe comigo. Não pela questão do gostar pura e simplesmente, mas porque eu nunca entendo a que sentido ela se refere. Você é meu amigo, então, é claro que eu gosto de você.

Mas por que às vezes sinto que essa não é a resposta?


	2. Dúvidas

Encaro a tela do celular. Você sempre envia tantas mensagens. Por quê? Eu não tenho tempo para te responder. Não tenho tempo para ler cada palavra sua e lhe dar satisfações. Mas talvez tenha minha parcela de culpa. Se respondesse pelo menos um dos e-mails, você ficaria mais tranquilo. Se atendesse uma de suas ligações, poderia dizer que estou bem. Acontece que eu não quero ouvir sua voz. Eu não quero sentir a preocupação nela. Porque, se eu sentir essa preocupação, vou me sentir culpado por te machucar. Por isso, permaneço em silêncio, observando esse ciclo se repetir. E, como um paradoxo, as suas mensagens me confortam. Você ainda se lembra de mim.

Arrietty aparece de vez em quando para trazer notícias. Sua habilidade para encontrar novos olhos é admirável. Ela também sabe manipular as pessoas. É mais eficaz do que buscar meios de ameaçá-las ou suborná-las. Não gosto desse tipo de serviço. Faz eu me sentir sujo. Mas o encaro, pois estou lutando por algo muito mais importante que meu orgulho. São as lembranças deles... As almas deles, que não podem descansar enquanto os olhos estiverem nas mãos dessas pessoas perversas, desses canalhas! Eu vou juntar todos. Todos! É minha promessa.

Esta noite, não estou conseguindo dormir. Arrietty respira serenamente a meu lado, e eu quase sinto vontade de abraçá-la. É como se fosse uma irmã para mim e, ao mesmo tempo, é como se fosse muito mais. Eu me sinto confortável ao lado dela. Mas também me sinto confortável quando estou com você e com o Kurode. Gosto do cheiro da sua cama. Gosto das suas pantufas. Gosto do cheiro do café que prepara pela manhã, mesmo detestando essa bebida. Estar com você é como estar em um lar.


	3. Consequências

Você nunca reclama quando eu apareço sem avisar. Apenas me olha com aquela cara de quem segura um suspiro e faz um gesto para eu entrar no apartamento. Kurode faz sua festinha, e eu enterro o rosto em seu pescoço. É bom demais estar de volta.

Nós passeamos pelas ruas. Os dias são frios e tem chovido muito, mas eu não recuso o sorvete daquela cafeteria de que você tanto gosta. É incrível como conhece tantos lugares aconchegantes. E todos eles aceitam cachorros, então podemos levar o Kurode. Acho isso ótimo. Eu não te perdoaria por deixá-lo sozinho em casa enquanto nos divertimos.

Quando fica muito tarde, sentamos no sofá para assistir a alguns filmes. Você sempre escolhe umas comédias estúpidas, mas franze o cenho quando eu escolho um filme decente. Reclama que eu só gosto de dramas e documentários monótonos. O único aqui que faz drama é você. No final, acabo me rendendo às suas comédias. Elas não me fazem rir. Eu nem presto atenção no enredo. Apenas fico meio deitado, brincando de esfregar os pés no pelo do Kurode.

Às vezes, eu vejo você triste. É uma tristeza mascarada, mas eu te conheço, e sei que ela está ali. Uma tristeza que se esconde por trás do seu sorriso, que brilha em seu olhar quando você olha para mim. E eu me sinto mal por ser a causa dessa tristeza.


	4. Arrietty

Eu nunca olho para trás quando subo as escadas do dirigível. Não gosto da visão de você parado ao longe, acenando para mim. Dá a impressão de que a despedida é para sempre. Eu não sou idiota, Leorio. Sei que um dia eu talvez não volte. E isso dói. Dói imaginar que eu talvez não veja o seu sorriso de novo, que eu talvez não abrace o Kurode. Eu trocaria um ano inteiro de submissão aos seus filmes estúpidos pela certeza de que ainda estarei vivo daqui a dez anos.

Encontro Arrietty na estação. Ela está feliz. Passou os últimos dias com o namorado. Bem, eu acho que é namorado. Arrietty nunca fala muito sobre sua vida pessoal, mas estou ok com isso, pois não falo muito de minha própria vida também. Nós nos entendemos no silêncio, como gatos que trocam olhares e não precisam de mais nada.

Nos dias que se seguem, caçamos alguns olhos. Temos um inimigo poderoso em nosso encalço. Acho que foi contratado para me matar. Os boatos sobre o último Kuruta já circulam pelo submundo. E alguns monstros pagariam uma fortuna por minha cabeça. Isso apenas aumenta o meu ódio.

Depois de uma missão fracassada, eu me atiro no sofá e cubro o rosto. Mordo os lábios, tentando conter a frustração. Arrietty senta-se perto de mim e segura meu pulso. Olho para ela. Não gosto de como tenta bancar minha mãe nesses momentos difíceis. Mas ela me surpreende de novo. Diz que estou com cheiro de popô de cachorro. E a frase é tão sem sentido e irreal, que eu acabo sorrindo.


	5. Conversa

Estou sozinho quando ele me encontra. A cidade é escura e vazia, e as nuvens choram. Eu me sentia um fantasma perambulando sem rumo, frustrado por não conseguir recuperar mais olhos. Briguei com Arrietty e saí de nosso apartamento para sentir os braços do inverno. Percebo sua presença. Ele quer ser percebido.

Paramos diante de uma mercearia abandonada. A chuva escorre pelo toldo aberto, preenchendo o ar de melancolia. Ele ainda é novo, quase tanto quanto eu. Não compreende a vida que está buscando. É apenas uma peça manipulável nas mãos de seu irmão mais velho, um monstro sem qualquer humanidade. Apesar de tudo, eu não quero matá-lo. É uma criança ainda, não sabe o que faz.

Mas ele me engana. Sua voz baixa, quase cálida, diz palavras que não quero ouvir. Meus olhos vibram. Eu preciso me conter. Até que ele diz um nome, um único nome. Leorio. Viro-me de forma brusca e aperto seu pescoço. Poderia matá-lo aqui e agora. Pouco me importa que seus poderes sejam de explosão. Ele não tem coragem de usar... Ele não tem coragem de morrer. Mas eu tenho.

Solto-o. Largo-o para trás, tossindo muito. Volto para casa a passos rápidos. Arrietty ainda está brava quando arrombo a porta, mas logo me segue perguntando o que houve e por que estou tão agitado. Eu pego o celular e ligo para Leorio. Ligo várias vezes, mas só ouço a caixa postal. Não sei se ele está dormindo, ou sem bateria, ou...

“Kurapika,” murmura Arrietty, preocupada.

“Eu preciso ir.”

“É um blefe.”

Prenso os lábios. Lembro-me de respirar. Meus olhos ainda vibram.

“Eu sei.”

“Você vai mesmo assim?”

Viro-me para ela.

“Eu preciso.”

Arrietty suspira.

“Ele só deve estar longe do celular.”

“Eu sei...”

Ela fica esperando. Maldita! Ela fica esperando. No fundo, ela só quer me ouvir dizer.

“Eu quero vê-lo.”

Satisfeita agora?


	6. Lar

Você reage da forma como eu esperava. Mas talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco ao escancarar a porta. Perdi a razão. Quando cheguei à cidade, bateu um medo de que eles realmente tivessem te sequestrado. Você ainda não tinha me mandado mensagens, e meus dedos ficaram brancos de tanto apertar o celular.

Agora eu me sinto mais tranquilo, sentado aqui, bebericando o chá que você preparou. Ainda não acredito que está me mimando desse jeito. Mas existe outra coisa que me incomoda muito mais. Algo que chega a machucar. Algo que escapa do meu controle.

Sigo você até a sala. As palavras estão presas aqui. Então, eu ouso dizê-las.

“Manter-me distante é uma forma de protegê-lo. Estou lidando com pessoas perigosas.”

Você é teimoso. Não é surpresa para mim. Eu sempre soube disso.

“Eu não preciso de proteção.”

“Mas precisa de mim,” rebato.

Vejo que ficou ofendido. Isso é tão você...

“E eu preciso de você,” complemento. Eu disse que não tinha controle. Mas isso não diminui a dor. “Eu te amo, Leorio.”

Você fica parado por uma eternidade, os olhos tão grandes que parecem não pertencer ao seu rosto. Então, você se aproxima de mim, e por um instante fico apavorado, acreditando que tentará me beijar.

Mas você só me abraça. Um abraço forte, como só os abraços repletos de amor conseguem ser. E eu me permito tocar suas costas, porque sei que já destruí tudo. Eu pus você em perigo. Eu pus você em perigo ao me apaixonar. E é por isso que eu preciso ser justo agora. Fecho os olhos. Naquela tarde, as nuvens estavam chorando. Mas eu não me permitirei chorar com elas.


	7. Partida

A ilusão ocupa o espaço de duas semanas. Eu nunca imaginei que veria você cozinhando depois do Exame Hunter. Pior ainda: nunca imaginei que provaria da sua comida depois de ver aquele seu prato tosco e sem graça que a Menchi nem ousou tocar. Não que eu possa falar muito. Ela se recusou a tocar meu prato também...

Nós passeamos bastante, mas eu me sinto tão alheio. Você parece feliz. Feliz de uma forma que eu nunca tinha visto. Isso dói um pouco. Não quero acreditar que sou a causa dessa felicidade. Eu não mereço ser. Mas você murmura um obrigado e me abraça pela cintura. E isso dói... Muito.

Acordo de madrugada e olho para você. Está dormindo pesado. De bruços. E babando um pouco. Um sorriso se desenha em meu rosto. Eu poderia te olhar para sempre. E também poderia me matar por incorrer em um clichê tão estúpido. Levanto, vou ao banheiro, encaro meu reflexo. Eu não deveria deixar meus cabelos crescerem tanto assim, mas você gosta, e a Arrietty gosta, e eu acabo me sentindo bem com eles.

Vou para a sala. Arrumo minhas coisas. Kurode se aproxima, cheirando tudo. Ele gane baixinho, como se soubesse que pretendo partir. Eu afago suas orelhas e lhe dou um abraço apertado. Amo demais esse cachorro. Maldito Leorio, que decidiu trazê-lo para cá quando ainda era filhote! Se eu ficar mais um dia, não serei capaz de ir...

Mas eu não posso negar quem sou. Eles precisam de mim. E eu preciso deles. Mais do que preciso de você, Leorio. Porque a única coisa de que preciso mesmo em relação a você é que esteja seguro. Por isso, eu pouso meus brincos sobre o criado mudo e olho seu semblante uma última vez. Faço o último carinho em Kurode. Dou a última olhada na sala ao meu redor. E eu vou embora, deixando para trás a cor em que vibravam meus olhos quando nós nos beijávamos.


	8. Nu

Eu não estou mais contando os meses. O tempo para mim é um conceito estranho. Quando era criança, contava os dias para minha mãe preparar aquele bolo de cenoura que eu e Pairo tanto amávamos. Hoje, não existe mais nada a esperar. Exceto esse vazio que me consome e me faz fitar o teto com a mente perdida.

Sei que abandonar Leorio foi errado. Eu não deveria ter ido. Não deveria ter lhe dado esperanças. Não sou um homem justo, afinal. Mas agora isso é apenas um passado que não me importa. Leorio estará melhor sem mim. E eu estarei melhor sem ele. Falta pouco para recolher todos os olhos agora. E esse ódio ainda me consome, arrancando aos poucos cada pedaço meu. Um ódio que me deixa vazio.

Arrietty continua ao meu lado. Ela nunca vai realmente embora. Às vezes, eu consigo escutá-la chorando à noite. Nós nos entendemos em nossas dores não compartilhadas. Encontrei nela uma amiga, uma companheira, alguém que talvez esteja por perto quando eu morrer. Eu gosto de olhar para ela. Morrer em sua companhia seria uma morte agradável.

Ela não fala muito sobre Leorio ou sobre quem quer que encontre nos dias em que se afasta de mim. Fico admirado por seus sorrisos. Conheço um pouco da dor que carrega. Como ainda consegue sorrir? Ela nunca me responde realmente. Só fica na dela, alheia ao mundo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão desperta, que consegue me ler como se eu fosse uma sequência de palavras.

Nesta tarde, depois de todos aqueles meses que não contei, ela caminha pela praia e observa o mar. Sempre me traz aqui quando quer pensar. Eu sinto a brisa em meu rosto, o cheiro do sal... Arrietty senta-se a meu lado na areia e encosta a cabeça em meu ombro. Eu roço seus cabelos com os lábios. É bom sentir o cheiro dela.

“O que nós vamos fazer quando isso acabar?”

“Acabar? Não vejo mais sentido em falar em fim. Nós não temos história, Arrietty. Não mais.”

“Você é tão pessimista...”

Ela suspira.

“Eu só achava... que a vida seria mais do que isso... algo como o que meu pai me ensinou.”

“Você não precisa seguir esse caminho se não quiser,” rebato.

“Acho que já estou fundo demais para voltar...”

“Eu não consigo te entender.”

Ela se afasta e me olha daquele jeito profundo. Aquele olhar que me lê. O olhar que me desnuda.

“Eu queria uma família. Uma vida normal. Quem sabe um cachorro. Eu não quero morrer...”

Umedeço os lábios.

“Eu também não, Arrietty.”

“Você tem uma história. Ao lado do Leorio. E do Kurode. E de mim. Como quer escrevê-la? Como você realmente quer escrever?”

Fecho os olhos. Estou cansado disso tudo. Às vezes, ela é irritante.

“Não há espaço para o amor na vida que escolhi para mim, Arrietty.”

Ela olha para o mar. Seus cabelos estão soltos. Ela parece mais nova quando os deixa desse jeito. E mais bonita. São esses os momentos que me fazem vê-la como mulher.

“Você tem razão. A vida que nós escolhemos não tem espaço para o amor. Mas, sabe? O amor é uma coisa intrometida. Ele vai aparecer, quer você queira ou não. E não vai pedir licença.”

Não respondo. Ela fica em silêncio. Nós não trocamos nenhuma palavra até o sol se pôr, e a escuridão reivindicar a praia. Arrietty levanta-se e espana a areia das roupas. Eu me levanto também. Nós vamos embora juntos. Sem falas. Sem sons.

Porque nos entendemos na dor.


	9. Injustiça

Arrietty sumiu. Não sei se há uma semana, ou há um mês. Ela está por aí, caçando alguns olhos, vivendo suas próprias intimidades. Faltam poucos pares agora, mas eu não sinto como se minha missão estivesse completa. Ainda tenho este vazio dentro de mim. Eu não tenho mais lar. Não tenho ninguém esperando eu voltar para casa. Ninguém para dizer que sou bem-vindo ou que deixei saudades. Eu... não tenho um lugar assim.

Ela manda mensagens. Eu tento não olhar as mensagens _dele_. Fiz uma promessa silenciosa e não quero quebrá-la. Mas meus olhos ainda vibram quando me lembro daqueles momentos, daqueles passeios, do gosto do sorvete... Eu disse a mim mesmo que seria justo. Mas o mundo não compartilha de minhas intenções.

 

**

 

Este lugar é bastante agradável e arborizado. Gosto dessa brisa fresca e repleta de odores, do ranger do piso de madeira aos meus pés, dos vidros levemente embaçados nas janelas. Se eu tivesse uma vida normal, talvez frequentasse a faculdade para aprender mais sobre o mundo. Sempre me interessei por História. Seria um bom curso. O prédio não é muito distante do de Medicina.

Não sei realmente para onde estou andando. É como estar em um sonho que você não controla. Desço as escadas, atravesso um estacionamento, passo por outro prédio. Chego a um jardim, e mais adiante há um anfiteatro. Os alunos riem e brincam entre si. Alguns sentam ou deitam na grama para estudar. Pelo menos um deles está dormindo.

O anfiteatro é amplo e feito de pedra. Está quase vazio, apesar do sol de fim de tarde. Olho de relance para a entrada da biblioteca próxima, e é como estar em um sonho. Um homem aparece, sorrindo por cima do ombro. Atrás dele, vem uma mulher com um bebê no colo. E atrás da mulher vêm duas crianças, um menino e uma menina.

Eles caminham até o anfiteatro, entretidos na conversa. As crianças brincam de subir e pular as pedras, enquanto a mulher explica alguma coisa para o homem. Ele sorri. Tem carinho por ela. De repente, o bebê começa a chorar, e a mulher tenta acalentá-lo. Pelo tamanho, deve ter uns dois anos. O homem se aproxima e mexe com ele, fazendo caretas. O choro se intensifica, mas dá para ver que é só uma encenação, porque aos poucos vai minguando, e o bebê olha para o homem com os dedos na boca.

E o sonho acaba. Não imaginei que ficaria tão impactado. É como acordar sem se lembrar de ter dormido. Eu viro as costas. Eu viro as costas porque não há espaço...

Uma das crianças grita. Sua fala é ininteligível. Mas a do homem não é.

“Kurapika?”


	10. Intruso

Eles não tinham chá, então eu apenas seguro o copo de café que comprou para mim. Você não fez perguntas. Está esperando eu falar primeiro. Mas eu não digo nada. Não tenho nada a declarar. Não deveria estar aqui. Você suspira e começa a falar sobre Paula, a mulher que o acompanhava. Diz que é uma colega da faculdade e que costuma encontrá-la porque os filhos dela gostam de você. Tudo soa como uma explicação forçada. Acho que você percebe, porque umedece os lábios e fica em silêncio.

Saímos juntos da cafeteria. Eu ainda não quero dizer nada, então você começa a contar o que tem feito. Fala sobre a visita de Arrietty, e eu não me surpreendo. Ela havia dito alguma coisa sobre ter se machucado e procurado um médico. Não sei há quanto tempo isso aconteceu...

Você continua falando, e o clima é estranho. É como se eu ainda não estivesse acordado. Você me olha e repara que cortei o cabelo. É claro que cortei. Ele estava incomodando e dava muito trabalho lavar. Você comenta sobre Kurode, e isso dói um pouquinho. Finalmente, você desiste. Se eu não quero falar, não vai continuar se esforçando.

Eu ergo o rosto e só penso em uma palavra.

“Obrigado,” murmuro.

Você olha para mim. Não acredito que tenha entendido alguma coisa. Você não entendeu... Nada disso deveria bastar. Mas você suspira e me olha daquele jeito... como se eu fosse um livro fechado.

“Não há de quê.”

Abaixo o rosto. Eu sei. Arrietty tem razão. O amor é uma coisa intrometida. Ele aparece, quer você queira ou não. E não pede licença. Mas existem infinitas outras coisas entre sentir essa chegada e saber lidar com ela. E eu não quero magoar o Leorio. Não quero colocá-lo em perigo. Não quero que ele segure minha mão como se estivesse tudo bem. Não quero que ele segure minha mão como faz agora.

“Vamos,” você diz.

Eu não pergunto para onde. Simplesmente vou.


End file.
